Software as a service (SAAS) continues to grow as an approach to providing remote access to one or more solutions, which can include applications, standard data objects, databases, and the like, that are hosted at a physical system. To enable customization of the solutions by a user, it can be possible to add one or more extension fields or other modifications to the data objects, databases, applications, etc. The extension fields or other modifications made to customize the solutions for one organization or customer should not be available or visible to another organization or customer. If a dedicated physical system provides the solutions to a single organization or user, customizations can be made directly to the structures of the underlying records, data objects, databases, applications, etc. For example, extension fields can be attached or appended directly to a core database table. The appended extension fields can be translated into database table column layout changes, for example using an Advanced Business Application Programming (ABAP, available from SAP AG, Walldorf, Germany) data dictionary, an “ALTER TABLE” Structured Query Language (SQL) command, or the like.